Chosen
by RazzDazz
Summary: The huge executive leather chair swiveled around to face me. I was face-to-face with the patriarch of the Ootori clan. "Ahh… I hear nothing else but you." I was instantly cautious... implied Haruhi/Kyoya


Saturday, not a workday, no management peers to contradict or contend with in any meetings. It wasn't the work that was stressing me out. It was the dysfunctional atmosphere created by certain management staff. And I was a management staff who hated to be part of a team that's good-for-nothing. I shook my head in disgust as I walked out to the driveway to pick up the newspaper. I turned to my neighbour's house and frowned in curiosity. People were moving in and out of his house. I shrugged and went back into the house.

"Otousan, what's going on in Sakamoto-san's house?" I asked my father as passed him the paper.

"Oh, Sakamoto-san sold his house." My father replied as his flipped a page of the newspaper.

Nodding, yet still curious, "So who's our new neighbour?"

But before my father could answer, another voice interrupted, "I am."

I whirled round and there stood the bane of my existence, Kyoya Ootori, my CEO who refused to peruse my proposal to have an internal inquisition for all senior management staff's productivity and performance. I gaped and choked. I woke up with a start. It was just a dream. No, more like a nightmare! Why did I have to dream of that blasted man?! He could go fly kite for all I cared.

I peered around, I blew a relieved sigh. I was in my office. It was just after 2pm. I ran my fingers through my short, wavy hair than quickly smoothen the three-piece suit. A brief knock and the office boy entered with a letter for me. I looked at the dreaded letter. Yep, this is it… my termination letter! I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the crisp white paper.

I read it with wide eyes, blinking in disbelief. I actually sighed, relieved that I wasn't canned. I glanced at my watch. It's 2.15pm. I was supposed to see the chairman of the company in 15 minutes' time as stated in the letter. I ran to the lift and pressed button 48. The 48th floor was dedicated to the chairman and everything there looked severe even the plants.

I approached his secretary. "Uhh… I've an appointment with Yoshio Ootori-sama."

She glanced up, "Yes, Fujioka-san. Follow me." We walked through a passageway and stopped outside a teak door. She knocked. Within seconds I was motioned into the chairman's room.

"Have a seat, Fujioka-san," came a firm voice.

I quickly sat on the guest chair, "T-thank you, sir."

The huge executive leather chair swiveled around to face me. I was face-to-face with the patriarch of the Ootori clan. Who in turn was scrutinising my worth, while dissecting my resolve with unwavering, piercing and severe black eyes. It was as if being stared down in the presence of ten Roman generals. Say goodbye to this lucrative job. Get ready to be demoted and transferred into obscurity.

He then frowned at me slightly, "Ahh… I hear nothing else but you." His eyes narrowed at me, "You have a problem with authority?"

My eyes zeroed in on him, "I don't have problems with authority, sir. Only at the people who wield it, have problems with me because they've misused the power, creating chaos in the company's lower rungs."

He leant forward, "Boldness – interesting… and truth – rare… and sensitive – incredible. Fujioka-san, you're a very perplexing person."

I was instantly cautious. What was he assessing? My personality? My IQ or EQ ? Maybe both? Why was he analyzing my responses in such eerie manner?

His calculated smile became genuine, "Inquisitive yet withholds enquiries until need be – refreshing." He waved his hand, "You may go now."

I was speechless and baffled at the sudden anti-climax closure. I walked dazedly out of his room until the secretary handed me a letter, "Fujioka-san, for you." I accepted the letter with a sense of sadness – my real termination letter. I'd done it, I'd given my enemies victory by blurting out my opinion to the chairman. Whoever said honesty was the best policy was just as flighty as Sir Thomas Moore when he introduced to the world the concept of Utopia.

"What do you think?" Kyoya appeared from behind the oriental screen and leant against the wall looking at his father.

"Like what I've told Yuzuru Suou," Yoshio glanced at his son with a cunning glint of a wily fox, "she complements you in every possible and impossible way."

"You know what I mean," Kyoya's lips thinned in annoyance at his father and Tamaki's father's constant fuss and fight over whose son would whisk Haruhi Fujioka from the other.

The elder Ootori gave no answer only a sly smile which infuriates his son more.

"Have it your way." Kyoya huffed in exasperation as he exited from the chairman's room.

The elder Ootori continued smiling, "Indeed I will have my way."

Elsewhere…

As I got back to my office, my assistant informed me that there was a meeting for all senior management staff. I sighed dejectedly. They probably wanted to announce my last day here. I made my way to the meeting room. The few management staff whom I think were crooks smiled cynically at me.

The CEO, Kyoya Ootori looked at me expressionlessly, before saying, "I've been promoted, not moments ago, as of today I'm the new chairman."

Everyone was suddenly attentive.

Tapping his pen on a stack of paperwork, "This here is today's paperwork which I will relinquish to my successor and second in command chosen by the former chairman." He looked from one anticipating face to another, lastly resting his piercing onyx eyes on me, "Welcome to my seat, Haruhi Fujioka-san."

I gasped then gaped. Looking at my letter, I tore the flap and took out the letter and read its contents.

The CEO's piercing eyes had a steely glint as he continued, "Haruhi, your proposal for internal senior management investigations has been approved." One hypocrite fainted and slipped off her chair. He ignored her, smiling at me, "Congratulations."

The End


End file.
